


【华福】血影情谜

by handanruoxi



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), 大侦探福尔摩斯
Genre: ABO, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handanruoxi/pseuds/handanruoxi
Summary: 跟前一篇《完美选择》同一世界线，是在那之后发生的故事福尔摩斯和华生又遭遇了离奇的案件，只是这次有些不同，福尔摩斯竟开始对自己感到怀疑...分上下两章，最后肯定是好结局啦（对推理中的漏洞不要太在意，那不是重点...）





	1. （上）血影

**Author's Note:**

> 有些桥段可能有些血腥会引起不适，文中的虐杀手法来源于某经典影视作品中的梗，谨慎观看  
> 下一章会有完整的车（大概...

（上）血影

“Holmes先生，有您的包裹”  
Watson看着每天照例送进来的包裹，不禁皱起了眉头，这是第几个了？自从Holmes在伦敦变得家喻户晓之后他们就时常能收到一些奇奇怪怪的包裹，有一部分是挑衅，里面可能装着什么号称最难解的机关盒或谜题之类的，Watson看到了就会拿去给隔壁的大侦探当作破案之余的消遣，但更多的是出于感谢和敬仰而擅自送来的礼品，尽管Watson已经多次出面委婉表示过不希望大家再送东西过来，但还是架不住市民们的热情和真诚，也就都收下了，当然Holmes通常是不会多看它们一眼的，众所周知他每天除了办案就是埋头于那些或诡异或无聊的实验中，所以这些包裹都被Watson收了起来，偶尔闲暇时想起来会挨个的打开来看看，或许能找到一两个他们都感兴趣的新鲜玩意儿，不需要的有些会变卖掉用来交房租，而如果是委托书一类的信件，则全部直接塞进门外的邮筒里，因此也不必担心会不小心漏掉重要的消息，这样的模式一直以来都很正常，只是最近事情开始有些不对劲。  
已经持续快一个月了，每天都会有人匿名寄送相同的包裹，Watson问过邮递员也得不到任何线索，只知道有人每天早上都把包裹放在门口，上面留着字条和钱，要求到黄昏时分完好无损的送到贝克街221号B来，Watson当然也打开过其中几个，无一例外都是有着厚重画框的油画，有些是名画的临摹赝品，有些则是不明所以的涂鸦之作，没什么价值又让人看不懂其中的含义，他跟Holmes提过几次，对方只是敷衍的表示知道了让他自己看着处理就好，这不能怪他，最近Holmes正被一件离奇的案件缠身，调查到现在竟进入了死胡同，反复勘察案发现场仍旧没有丝毫进展，他都恨不得住到现场去了，实在没什么精力理会这些‘恶作剧’。  
Watson颇为心疼地看着他日渐暗沉的黑眼圈，但不得不承认，即使他们已经共同破获了那么多大大小小的案子，这次遇到的也可以称得上诡异至极，准确的说是一系列的案子，而在穷尽所能都无用之后他还能帮得上的，除了每次从尸体上检验出相同的死因之外，就只有尽量不去打扰他了。  
今天清晨有人报案，他们在市郊外的一栋小木屋里又发现了一具尸体，这已经是这个月发现的第四具尸体了，与此前三具别无二致，皆为青年男性，alpha，二十五岁左右，手脚被束缚着丢在墙角的地板上，嘴上紧紧勒着一块布条绕道耳后绑成死结，死因也是同样，布条被塞进喉咙窒息而死，浑身上下没有其它明显致命伤痕，尸体周遭的地板上尽是早已干涸的液体和排泄物，不用想都知道那是怎么来的，屋子正中央只有一张较普通椅子更为宽大的棕色木椅，正对着尸体的方向，然而在这个现场里，无论是谁第一眼注意到的却都不会是这些，而是男人已经变得僵直的诡异表情，他似乎正使劲地瞪着眼睛看向前方，面部肌肉都扭曲在了一起，仿佛生前遭遇了什么极度恐怖的事情，之前的几个死者也都在死前的最后一刻露出了同样的表情，无一例外。  
Holmes在现场转了两圈之后脸上的表情越来越严肃，更显冷漠，年轻的探员们大气都不敢出，都知道他们特殊的关系于是小心翼翼地观察Watson的脸色，Watson也同样阴沉着脸，距离他们发现第一具尸体以来已经整整一个月了，关于现场的情况就只有每次一同前来的几位探员知道，都是Lestrade探长最信任的下属且都被严命过不能泄露半句，毫无疑问这是一起连环杀人案，凶手几乎是以星期为周期，犯案地点不定，初步断定为独自作案，不存在连环变态杀手普遍的虐杀行为，因此现场从未留下任何蛛丝马迹，除了每次尸体旁边都会留下一个写着“penalty（罚）”的字条之外，该死的，他们居然连凶手是怎么杀的人都不知道，就让他这样逍遥法外了一个月，然而最让人感到不安的是，迄今为止，之前的三位被害人他们到现在甚至都还没能查明他们的身份，报纸上已经刊登了月余，唯一可以肯定的是他们都不是长久居住的伦敦市民。  
很显然，他们又一次一无所获的回到了公寓，Holmes一言不发地回到卧室，将自己埋进沙发里蒙上毯子，这是只有在他极度迷茫需要隔绝外界的一切静下来思考时会出现的，Watson叹了一口气，现在的情况的确糟糕透了，封锁消息也不知道还能维持到几时，如果杀人魔的事情传开势必又将让整个伦敦陷入恐慌，他看到保姆端着咖啡走上来，赶紧从她手上接过来，小声嘱咐她最近几天都不用过来了，待她走后Watson又把Glaston赶了出去，这才松了一口气走进来关上了门。  
他看了眼沙发上动也不动的一团，识趣地坐到了床边，刚好地上还堆着未来得及拆开的包裹，大概是一种莫名的直觉，他总觉得这些不知缘由出现的包裹一定有什么意义，然而一个多小时后他看着地上堆满的画框，垂下手，自嘲的摇了摇头，他究竟是怎么了，居然会觉得这些普通到不能更普通的画框里会有什么秘密，看来他也快要被这个案子折磨疯了，他抬头看看时间，已经中午了，他走到沙发前面，听到里面传来细微的呼吸声，轻轻把毯子拿下来，抱着膝盖缩在角落里的男人抬起头看着他，瞳孔像黯淡无光的蜜蜡，眼底是掩藏不住的疲惫，Watson的心脏登时缩紧了一下，下一秒行动先于思想俯下身吻了吻他的眼睛，然后是冒出胡茬的脸颊，开始干裂的嘴唇…一系列带着亲昵安抚意味的动作结束后发现男人依旧一动不动地看着他  
“Watson，你知道，我很爱你，但我现在真的没有心情”  
Watson愣了一下，随即明白了他在说什么，差点被他那一脸认真的表情逗笑了，方才郁闷的心情竟也轻松了几分，揉了揉他乱掉的头发，笑道“你想到哪里去了，我只是想说，我们该吃饭了，就算查案，也要吃饱了才行不是吗，我的大侦探”  
男人‘哦’了一声，终于迈开腿从沙发上下来，刚走出两步，可能是腿长时间弯曲着还有点酸麻，不小心踢倒了地上的画框，一个趔趄险些站不稳，Watson赶紧扶住他，木制的画框重重地摔在地上，Watson蹲下正准备把它捡起来，突然发现上面的那层油画布散了一个角，下面被摔裂的木头缝隙里隐隐透出一抹蓝色的微光。  
“Watson，怎么了？”  
“Holmes，这些画框好像有些不对劲”  
说着他捡起地上的画框，一把撕掉上面的画布，果然那不是错觉，本该是实木的缝隙里露出些许奇怪的蓝色，他有些激动，胸腔里仿佛有什么东西马上就要跑出来了，他从床底下翻出一把旧锤子，慢慢撬开表面那层木头，然后用力扒开，他终于知道了这些天那种怪异的感觉是什么，那曾木制的外壳里面包裹着的赫然是一块方形的蓝色玻璃，怪不得他总觉得这些画框似乎比他以往看到的要重一些，再仔细看去，玻璃的夹层似乎被注入了什么液体，而在那正中间漂浮着的，那是…那是…人类的指甲！Watson几乎倒吸了一口凉气。  
“Holmes！Holmes！”他立刻又拿起了其它的画框，头也不回的大喊道“快，快把这些画框全都拆开！这很可能又是一起杀人案！”直觉告诉他这些一定和最近的事件有关系，想着刚才那个玻璃画框里面的东西，一种难以言喻的感觉从心底爬了出来。  
Holmes看到地上倒着的蓝色玻璃板，也立刻反应了过来，捡起另一个画框，学着Watson的样子拆了起来，Watson将之前拆开过的画框从杂物间里拿了出来，幸好他从来不会将这些寄来的包裹丢掉，然而每拆开一个，绷紧的神经就狠狠震颤一下，冷汗不停地从手心渗出来，他认得这些，简直熟悉得不能更熟悉了，那每一块玻璃里都浸泡着一小片人体的标本！从头到脚，甚至连头发都不放过，随着拆开的画框越来越多，房间内的呼吸声逐渐变得粗重起来。  
“Holmes，等下不管看到什么，你都不要冲动”男人灰蓝色的瞳孔彻底暗了下去，从刚刚开始那种不好的预感就在他脑中萦绕不去，他当然不会觉得这是某个医学研究者跟他开的玩笑或想要进行医学上的交流，Holmes似乎也已经猜到了这些究竟是什么。  
他们把画框全部拆开后并排排列起来，一共有40个，越摆下去Watson眼中的不安更甚，拿起最后几个时Holmes看到他的手腕都在不受控制地颤抖，等到全部放好，两人齐齐滞住了呼吸，那是被做成浸制标本的‘切片’人体，还原出来的男人的脸因极度的痛苦而扭曲变形，大概是活生生被某种锐利的刀具从脚尖往上切片的，最重要的是，这种熟悉的表情…与之前发现的几具尸体十分相似，他们下意识对看了一眼，一种前所未有的诡异的恶心感袭击了他们的感官，  
这实在是残忍至极的杀人方式，而与此同时，他们立刻意识到了另一个令人毛骨悚然的猜想，正要开口，忽然听得门外传来一阵‘蹬蹬蹬’的脚步声，来人似乎十分匆忙，直奔他们的房间，在门外喘了一会儿后‘啪啪’敲起了门，Watson不禁疑惑这个时间还会有谁来找他们，跨过地上的‘尸体’走过去打开门，就见Lestrade探长气喘吁吁地站在门口，身后还跟着一个眼熟的探员。  
“Lestrade探长？怎么，是有什么发现了吗？”  
“你、你猜对了，就在刚才…”Lestrade走进来，看到排满了一地的玻璃画框，愣了一下，不禁又多看了几眼，随即脸色一片惨白，Watson见状急忙走到他面前  
“Lestrade探长，你说刚才怎么了？“  
“哦，对，Holmes先生，就在刚刚我们把今早的死者照片刊登出去不久有一位女士来报案了，她说认识照片上的男人…”话音未落Holmes就激动地冲上去几乎将他逼退到了墙边“你说什么？！”  
“嗯…她说几天前他和另外一个男人一起来到她家的旅店住宿，他们只开了一间房间，说是来伦敦旅行的，她还特别留意过了，那是一对alpha和omega，因为平时出入的举止非常亲密所以她印象很深，而几天前他们突然不见了踪影，行李还留在房间里，她不清楚死者的身份，但和他同行的男人却登记了名字，叫…叫Thomas…Thomas·Carter“  
Thomas·Carter…等等，Thomas…Carter？突然像是被什么东西击中，Watson在排列整齐的玻璃画框中急切的寻找着什么，终于，他看到了那个浸泡着两只绿色眼睛的，只见那块透明玻璃板的右下角贴着一个小小的标签，上面赫然写着“Thomas·Carter“！  
Watson一时整个人都僵在了原地，Lestrade探长不解地拿过他手中的玻璃画框，看了看上面的名字，再走到地上摆放好的尸体切片标本旁，片刻后他听到了另外两个人齐齐倒抽冷气的声音，Watson感到有些恶心，他觉得内脏像是被涡轮挤压着再扭曲到一起然后丢进了阴冷的湖底。  
“喂，Watson…”Holmes罕见的停顿下来，咽了下口水“这个叫Thomas的男人是当着那个男人的面被切片的吧”  
Watson僵硬地点了点头“你说得对…凶手在实施虐杀的同时让之前的几名死者眼睁睁看着这一切，让他们在绝望和恐惧中受尽了煎熬，最终因精神上实在无法忍受而将绑在嘴上的布条吞了下去，所以不管我们怎么查验，死因都是窒息，这也解释了，为什么之前的几具尸体被发现的时候脸上都是同样的…”  
“所以…之前我们找到的几个受害者，实际上都是…都是活活被吓死的…“饶是见惯了无数尸体的探长此刻声音都在难以抑制的发抖。  
“啊！！！够了，探长，Watson医生，不要再说下去了！”年轻的探员似乎终于受不了这种刺激发出凄厉的惨叫扶着门边吐了起来。  
就算不被打断Watson也没能说出后面的话，从Lestrade探长简短的描述中也不难看出，两名死者是恋人关系，而更为可怕的是，在拼尸体标本的时候，他发现颈后缺了一小块，他刚刚还在疑惑，是不是被他无意间丢掉了，现在他知道缺的那块是什么了，如果说之前窒息而死的四名受害者都是alpha的话，那被活活切片的就是omega，也就是说，凶手每次行凶之后都会完整剜去omega的腺体…  
Watson甚至不敢再继续想下去，他无法想象受害者是怎样眼看着自己的爱人被残忍凌迟，然后怀抱着深切的绝望一步步走向必然的死亡，或许不只是看着，为什么凶手每次都一定要选择偏僻的独屋，会不会只为了…即使彻夜传出惨叫也不会有人知道…  
闷热的房间里安静得可怕，可他们只觉得一阵阵寒意从脚底窜上来，此刻竟没有人去在意案件终于有了实质性的进展，Holmes的脸色更加阴沉，这恐怕是比曾经的布莱克伍德，以及以惨无人道著称的开膛手杰克还要令人发指的连环杀人案，凶手在一切结束之后甚至还能无比冷静的处理完现场，几乎不留下任何痕迹。  
“Holmes…”Watson不由得握住了他攥得骨节都‘嘎吱’作响的手。  
冷静下来，Holmes在心里告诉自己，至少他们现在已经知道凶手每次作案都有虐杀行为，那么不管他处理得有多么仔细，都一定会留下线索，肯定有什么地方曾经被他忽略了，冷静，再好好回想一下，一定有什么，一定……刹那间脑海中灵光一现，Holmes猛地抬起头  
“Watson，走！我们去最开始的案发现场！”

一个月前某个流浪汉发现第一具尸体的地方是在港口边阴暗狭窄的小巷深处一个老旧的房屋里，那里早就没有人居住了，只是偶然被那流浪汉发现想着进去避避雨，没想到刚走进去就尖叫着退了出来，然后一路跌跌撞撞跑到警局报案。  
时隔多日他们再次走进去，里面还维持着当日案发时的陈设，Holmes走向房间正中央那把椅子，方才他想起，大概这是凶手初次作案的缘故，如果要说这几个案发现场有什么不同之处，应该就是这间屋子里的椅子是把暗红色的布椅，而另外三个杀人现场的都是木椅，Holmes迫不及待的将椅子放倒，用力撕开缝在上面的绒布。  
“Holmes先生，这把椅子有什么问题吗？”  
“Lestrade探长，您没注意到吗，这是四个作案现场里唯一的布椅”Watson在看到这把椅子的时候也立刻明白了Holmes的意思“木制的椅子便于清理上面的痕迹，而绒布就没那么容易了”  
和他预料的没错，即使凶手专门选择暗红色的绒布来掩饰血迹，可血还是渗进了夹层的棉花中，就见绒布中间那滩与椅子融为一色的血迹上有一条像是被人为抠破的口子，因为被凝固后的血液黏连在一起，不用力扒开就不会露出来，而凶手显然又忽略了一点，这样的布椅在棉花中间通常都放有一块薄木板做夹层，也就是说，如果运气好的话，这里很可能会留下些什么且还没有被凶手销毁的线索。  
果然，他们在木板上发现了几个歪歪扭扭像是用指甲刻上去的字母——“WAll OME”墙？墙上还会有什么？之前勘察现场的时候他们早就整间屋子都找遍了，四面的墙壁除了因老旧而脱落的石灰和土渣外，就只有一颗深深嵌进去的钉子，应该是房子原本的主人留下的…等一下，钉子…Holmes脑中像被击中似的突然闪过了什么，立刻走到那面墙前，只见那颗钉子不远的斜下方约三十公分处还有一个隐秘的小洞，大小也就仅仅能嵌进一颗钉子而已，洞口下方有几块淡淡的没擦干净的血迹，不贴在墙上仔细看的话很难注意到，而从洞口直延伸到地面之间的墙壁除那些许血迹外较之其他墙面却显得异常干净，像是曾有什么东西在上面蹭过，之前因为受害者身上没有任何虐待的痕迹，他们全都忽略了这毫不起眼的细节，而现在，既然知道每次都会同时有两个受害人，那么墙上出现的钉子很可能是用来将人捆绑吊起以便虐杀的，可凶手为什么不用房间里原有的钉子偏要自己另外准备呢？受害者又为什么拼命留下这样的线索到底想告诉他们什么？钉子…三十公分…距离…OME…omega…Holmes突然想到了另一种可能，他量了一下从地面到那洞口的高度，竟然是这样！  
“Watson，你知道吗，或许我们一直都想错了…”Watson一直在观察着Holmes的表情，当看到他的眼神放空嘴角不自觉浮现的弧度时就知道他是想通了一些很重要的事情，等待他继续说下去  
“从那四具尸体，四个男性死者，到今天出现的被残忍虐杀的尸体标本，我们一直以来都相信凶手一定是位壮年男性，可如果…如果凶手是女人呢？”  
话一出口屋子里的所有人全都愣住了，震惊地看着他。  
“Holmes…先生，你这么说有什么依据？”Lestrade探长有些忐忑地问道，虽然知道Holmes从来不会说没有根据的话，可这实在太令人难以置信了。  
“你们看这个钉孔和它下面的墙壁，仔细看，明白了吧，凶手为什么要多此一举，就因为她是女人，身材娇小，无法够到上面的钉子…”  
“可这也不能证明一定是女人啊，或许是侏儒…呢？”年轻的探员着急地插嘴道，可话说到一半又心虚下来，他们都知道，侏儒与常人不仅是身材上的差距，他们的身体力量也会萎缩，可能还不如一名普通女性。  
“当然最重要的是勾在钉孔上的这根头发，应该是凶手弯腰擦拭墙上的血迹时不小心留下的”  
Holmes抬起手，他们凑近去看，看到他的食指上正挂着一根细长柔软的金发“还记得吗，迄今为止我们发现的五具尸体全都是短棕发”  
骇人的寒意在封闭的房间中蔓延开来，一时间甚至听不到任何的呼吸声，凶手竟然…竟然是女人，估计任谁都无法想象那该是多么强烈的恨意和信念驱使才能让一个弱女子不惜用如此残忍的手段去杀人…  
有了这一发现之后的推理就简单很多了，Holmes像以往每次那样在房间内踱着歩，时不时用脚尖轻触地板，冷静地道出他的结论“也就是说，我们之前一直都想不通受害者之间更有针对性的共通点，而凶手的行为模式又不符合随机杀人的特征，现在看来，我的直觉是对的，她的确是在有条件的挑选自己的‘猎物’，对象就是棕发的年轻男性alpha和omega恋人，Lestrade先生”他转向还一脸惊恐的Lestrade探长，把那根头发放到他手上“记下我接下来说的话，凶手是女性，本地人，独居，金发，不超过三十岁，身高在五英尺左右，omega，正在或曾经从事医护工作，在感情上曾受到过很严重的打击，你们可以沿着这些线索去调查了，相信用不了多久就会有结果，另外还要留意近日在各个旅店投宿的外地男性情侣，尤其是棕色偏黑短发的，凶手很可能已经开始挑选下一个目标了”  
“好的，Holmes先生，我马上就回去”  
看着Lestrade探长匆匆走远的背影，不知为什么，Holmes总觉得还有些解不开的东西，像厚重的阴云笼罩在心头，压得人喘不过气，他曾遇到过无数或丧心病狂或骇人听闻的案件，要说残忍，这次可能也算不上最残忍，他却从未有过这种感觉，胸腔内怎么都无法安静下来的，难以名状的不安。


	2. （下）情谜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有肉，但不多，这篇主要还是剧情向，已完结  
> （本来是想好好描写一下两人之间细腻纠结的情感和心路历程，但写着写着还是感觉跑偏了，几乎变成单纯破案文了...希望大家喜欢吧）

（下）情谜

回到公寓后Holmes就脱力般的倒在了床上，这也难怪，这一个月来为了这件案子他除了不停去每个现场寻找任何可能的线索就是整天把自己关在房间里，都没怎么好好休息过，他一旦沉迷于一桩案子便总是废寝忘食的，眼看着整个人都瘦了一圈，原本就苍白的脸色显得更加没有生气，Watson虽然心疼，却也无能为力。  
Watson走过去，拿过枕头轻轻垫在他颈下，又轻声轻脚地帮他盖上毯子，正准备转身离开，风衣的一角却被拉住了，闷闷的声音从床上传来“Watson，待在这里”诶？Watson心念一动，每当开始接了新的案子之后因为Watson不忍心打扰他，他们一直都是分房睡的，这是他们一直以来不用言明的默契，Holmes也从来没有像这样挽留过，床上的男人微微撑起上半身，侧过头，看向他的眼神中还透着疲累后的混沌，Watson只犹豫了一下，于是脱掉外套躺到他身旁  
“Holmes，你还好吗？”Watson抚摸着他垂下的眼角，多日未曾细看的，男人瘦削得不像话棱角分明的脸庞，指尖慢慢游移到鲜少血色的嘴唇上，男人的睫毛颤了颤，然后那唇瓣轻启，猝不及防地含住了他的手指。  
这个动作令Watson浑身一僵，Holmes的表情看上去却无比自然，一如曾经无数次做过的那样，Watson本以为他只是一口气终于卸下来实在累极了想‘撒个娇’，哦对，Watson早就在心里将Holmes时不时表露出的猫儿习性般的举止界定为是在撒娇，当然大侦探可不这么认为，男人正伸出舌头勾住指尖，些许粗糙的舌苔摩挲着他的指腹，舌尖从手指中部勾起，舔到上面留下一串水痕再含进去，尽管他还眯着眼睛，似乎只是本能的反应，落在Watson眼里却是实打实的勾引了，虽说自从他们互相坦诚爱意以来，Holmes便从不会在他面前克制欲望，可不该在这种时候，案子还没有结束，他看得出，Holmes并未真正放松下来，而从中午他们发现画框的秘密开始，他就隐隐觉得哪里不对劲。  
“Holmes…”Watson抽回手指，未来得及咽下的唾液从唇齿间牵出一条银丝，Holmes不满的咕哝了一声，淫靡的场景，Watson捧起他的脸吻了上去，用力吮吸他变得湿润的嘴唇。  
“Watson，我们来做吧”一吻分开后，Holmes又靠近了些，抵着他的额头，牵着他的手放在自己腰侧，十分淡定的说出这句话，就像在说‘我们吃饭吧’一样。  
Watson大多数情况下都爱极了他的坦然和主动，这倒不是说他习惯被动，只是在这种时候他总能清楚的感受到Holmes对他不同于其他任何人的毫无保留的渴望，失去了平日的冷静睿智，他喜欢他所有疯狂和热情都只属于他一个人，他独自将它们拥有，世人将他奉为遥不可及的天才或怪胎，却只有他知道他也有鲜活的爱和柔软的内心，这种占有欲令他深陷其中无法自拔，尤其像现在这样，他因自己而动情不已。  
他炽热的褐瞳望着自己，Watson认得那双眼睛里的情意，或许他还看不透他究竟因何而紧张不安，可那缠绵的情欲此刻正向他发出邀请，就足以让他无论如何都无法拒绝，几乎是下一秒他就翻了个身将男人压在身下，喘着粗气贴近他的脖颈，那里散发出的丝丝香气迷乱了他最后的神智，他轻轻啃咬那柔嫩的腺体，手指撩开他的衬衫“Holmes，告诉我，你想要吗？”  
“嗯…我想要你，Watson”Holmes主动褪去彼此的衣物，张开双腿，露出那早已被操得烂熟的殷红穴口，那上面正泛起水光，紧致温热的甬道已经变得无比湿润，他伸出手指微微掰开臀缝“快进来…”  
Fuck，Watson忍不住在心里爆了粗口，于是再不犹豫，抬高他的双腿，挺入那想念至极的肉穴，这一下就差点令身下的男人 尖叫着到达高潮，Watson舒爽地发出低喘，只等他适应就剧烈地抽插了起来。  
Holmes如往常那般完全放纵自己将身体交给正在他身上驰骋的爱人，但尽管他面带潮红，愉悦的呻吟声也毫不压抑，扭动着腰肢配合他的插入，穴肉也食不知厌的不断收缩绞紧他的灼热，一切似乎都再正常不过，这只是一个忠实于欲望的夜晚，如果不是那双攀附在他背上的手愈发攥紧几乎掐进他皮肉的刺痛早就泄露了他的真实情绪的话，Holmes像是极力想要确认些什么，不复以往的主导和享受，他渴求着Watson带给他更多，占有他，标记他，一次又一次。  
突然开始的疯狂交媾一直持续到了半夜，结束的时候Holmes彻底脱力的趴伏在床上，两人的身上和床单都满是激情的痕迹和淫乱的白浊，粗重的喘息交织在一起，Watson从背后拥住他，蹭了蹭他被汗水打湿的卷发  
“Holmes，不要胡思乱想”  
话落感觉怀里的身躯僵了僵，片刻后听到枕侧均匀的呼吸声，Watson终于松了一口气，抱着他沉沉地睡了过去，感觉到身后的人已经睡着，Holmes睁开了眼睛，盯着漆黑的房间，琥珀般的瞳孔在黑暗中闪着矍铄的光，从他今天看到那些被特意制成的标本、受害者之间的关系、现场留下的死亡信息，以及他看似完美的推理…有无数个疑问从他脑海中涌出来，比如，为什么凶手要专门将那些画框寄到他这里来？如果就这样藏起来或许他们永远都不会有任何头绪，又为什么，凶手不把每一次现场留下的椅子带走毁掉？明知道这很可能会留下证据，如果…他突然不敢去想那个可能，那些溺毙于绝望和惊恐中的脸如魔魇般一直萦绕在他眼前，身后传来的温度是那么让人眷恋不已，他究竟在害怕些什么。  
第二天醒来的时候怀中的温热已经不在了，Watson很久都没有睡过懒觉了，大概这一个月来他也快要心力交瘁，想到昨晚的激情，甚至两人都没有顾得上清洗就直接睡着了，可，Holmes应该更累才对，他去哪里了？  
至于Holmes，昨晚几乎是一夜无眠之后早上就来到了警局，此刻他正和Lestrade探长一起站在桌前，他们的面前摆着几份资料，不得不承认这个小个子探长认真起来的手段着实不可小视，仅仅半天的工夫，他们就已经挑选出了几名符合他的条件的嫌疑人，虽然尚不完全，但也可作为参考，而Holmes正因为很了解他的能力于是一早便匆匆赶来看。  
资料上共有四位女性omega，其中三人甚至被他们拿到了照片，全都是年轻的妇人，衣着也并不华丽，一眼看上去没有什么特别的，如果不是Holmes十分笃定的推理，恐怕没有人会相信这里面可能就隐藏着穷凶极恶的杀人魔，Holmes逐一仔细查看她们的资料，翻到其中一页时忽然顿了一下，瞳孔缩紧，表情变得复杂起来，眨眼间却又恢复如常，然后镇静地翻完了全部的资料，一瞬Lestrade探长还以为自己出现了幻觉。  
“怎么样，Holmes先生，有什么发现吗？”  
……  
侦探不知在想些什么，竟望着窗外出了神，Lestrade探长又叫了一遍  
“Holmes先生？”  
“啊…哦，暂时没有，不过最近几天还是要找人盯着她们的一举一动，最好暗中打探一下，注意行动不要太引人注目”说完便拿起桌上的黑色帽子戴上转身离开了，却没有留意到自己不经意间将帽檐戴反了，Lestrade探长看着他一如既往利落凌厉的背影，不由得眉心微微皱起，不知怎的，他忽然觉得这个合作了很多次的侦探先生哪里有点奇怪，却又说不上来具体是什么，只是一种突如其来的感觉，想了一会儿，他又重新翻开看过了好几遍的那些资料，翻到那刚刚令他神色微变的地方，他想，Holmes一定是在那里面发现了什么。  
Holmes也不知道自己这两天到底是怎么了，昨天Watson发现那些画框的秘密时，在真相从脑海中立刻涌现的同时另外一种不知名的感觉像一支利箭悄然从背后袭来，就像有一大面玻璃在心里爆裂开来，碎了一地，然后某种名为恐惧的东西在顷刻间笼罩了他，是的，恐惧，他从来没有如此切实的体会过这种情绪，以至于他几乎花了一整个下午才确定，那叫做恐惧。  
而当Watson用那他熟悉透了的担忧又温存的目光看着他时，这种感情就更如窒息般扼住他的喉咙，恐惧，原来是一种心慌、不安、畏缩、再加上怀疑完美的交杂起来的情感，他第一次庆幸却又痛恨自己的直觉，当看到那根金发以及勾勒出凶手的画像时，他就隐约有某种预感，直到刚刚他看到了那份资料，尽管他从不相信因果报应，但无论多么匪夷所思令人发指的案件，都一定是人做的，而只要是人，就都拥有情感，只要是人，也都一定会犯错，当你曾因某件事感到后悔，轮回的转盘就从那一刻开始启动，谁也逃不掉。  
他一向自认是个冷静克制或许在外人看来有些冷漠的人，这来源于他的个性和多年来见识过太多的恐怖案件，他也曾数次涉身险境，却都不能阻止他寻求真相的脚步，生死在他看来都是很超然的事情，没什么好畏惧的，这种他坚持了半生的信念从什么时候竟开始变了呢，只要闭上眼睛，眼前就浮现出那几张狰狞、扭曲又绝望的脸，他们又到底是抱着怎样的心情死去的呢？而每当这时那些已然僵硬的五官就会慢慢破碎，然后重组，最后变成一张他无比熟悉的脸。  
刚刚走过一个街角，一辆马车突然从对面驶了过来，马匹像是受到了什么惊吓有些失控，从他身边呼号着飞奔了过去，撞翻了几个小贩，惊起一阵叱骂声，Holmes怔怔地望着马车离开的方向，脑海中有一段记忆开始重叠，他停下来，低着头想了一会儿，最终似乎做出了什么决定，露出坚定的神情，转身再次往警局走去。

回到公寓的时候Watson正在准备午餐，看到Holmes走进来急切地迎了上去“Holmes，你一早上去哪里了？你…”Watson本来想说‘你应该多休息’，但没好意思说出口，毕竟昨晚的疯狂让他有些自责，全然忘记了是Holmes先开始的。  
“没事，我去了一趟警局”  
“什么？有线索了吗？”Watson双手扳住他的肩膀，看到他稍稍恢复了些神采的眼睛。  
“嗯，有了一点”他十分自然地脱掉外套扔在沙发上，然后绕过Watson从桌子上叉起了一根香肠塞进嘴里，看上去倒是比昨天精神了许多。  
“对了，Watson……不，没什么”  
又是这种异样的感觉，明明案子进行得越来越顺利，不用几天Lestrade探长就能从Holmes给出的凶手特征中锁定真凶，Watson却感觉到Holmes心中的不安在一天比一天更强烈，尽管他已经在极力掩饰，在看向他的眼神中都仿佛毫无破绽，但还是强烈到令他无法不在意。  
接下来的几天里Holmes每天都早出晚归，与Lestrade探长一起探讨案情，他本来也想帮忙，但Holmes告诉他尸体上已经没有什么再需要研究的了，这几日Holmes也逐渐恢复到了往日睿智精神矍铄的样子，甚至在深夜又开始重新搞他那些实验了，似乎一切正在有条不紊的发展着，虽然不知何故的阴霾仍笼罩在他心头挥散不去，但Watson希望是他多想了。

当他缓缓睁开眼睛，头顶昏暗的灯光和身上的刺痛让Holmes反应了一会儿，发现自己被绑在一张木椅上，然后才意识到这是哪里，他的头还有些晕，他想起失去意识之前他们躺在他那张乱糟糟的床上，Watson像往常一样从背后搂住他…Holmes深深吸了一口气，潮湿发霉的气味闯进鼻子里，该来的果然还是来了。  
过了一会儿门被打开发出老旧的‘吱呀’声，在静谧的深夜里显得有些凄厉，他背对着门的方向，看不到来人，只看到墙上被灯光倒映着，出现了一个婀娜的身影，慢慢走近，带跟的皮鞋敲击在地板上，她的呼吸声有些重，手上似乎还拖着什么，那人径直走到他前面的空地上，这时他才看清她手中拖着的是一个麻袋，她将那麻袋丢到墙角，然后拿下来，Holmes就看到了那个几个小时前还躺在自己身边的男人，他垂着头靠在墙角，似是还在睡着，深棕色的头发有些散乱地趴着，一块布条绑住了嘴巴，手脚都被紧紧地束缚住。  
将Watson放置好之后，女人整理了一下自己的长裙和发髻，朴素的米黄色长裙下露出一截纤瘦的小腿，一头漂亮的金发此刻看起来有些刺眼，然后她转过身，不紧不慢地走到Holmes面前。  
“Holmes先生，您真是我见过最淡定的了”  
Holmes看着眼前这张没有什么沧桑痕迹的年轻容颜，她的皮肤白皙得可怕，即使在这样昏黄的光下依旧泛着光泽，她的颧骨很高，鼻梁高挺，一双祖母绿的眼睛半眯起来盈着笑意，无论是作为一名连环杀人犯还是一位少妇，这样的容貌都显得过于优异了，并且，让人过目难忘，但Holmes看着她，眼中依旧没有丝毫波澜。  
“不知道您这样一位优秀的omega，会不会吸引很多女性呢，让我猜猜，那位著名的Irene·Adler，也是您的仰慕者之一吧，她也知道您跟那位医生的关系吗？她们知道您冷淡的外表下实际上每天晚上都在别的男人身下扭着屁股承欢吗？”她将手搭在Holmes的肩膀上，绕着他走了一圈，说到‘omega’的时候着重停顿了一下，在他耳边轻轻吹着气，明明是戏谑之语，从她嘴里说出来却半点不让人觉得傲慢，大约是她从内到外看上去都实在温柔得紧。  
Holmes叹了一口气“Sansa·Jaeger女士…”说出了今晚的第一句话，话刚出口，刚刚还游刃有余的妇人瞬间变了脸色，瞪圆了眼睛，面目狰狞地用手掐住了他的脖颈，低声吼道  
“你果然还记得我，不过，别再用这个名字叫我！”  
Holmes注视着那双深绿色的瞳孔，是的，过目难忘……  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
数月前，他与往常一样正在侦破一起杀人案，经过多次勘察之后找到了几个可能的证人，于是他在一名探员的陪同下亲自去问话，他记得当时为了避免节外生枝，隐瞒了关于案件的细节部分，只询问了一些关于当日的行动，这也是他一贯的做法，之后按照规则，他们会一起送他去警局做笔录，到时再详细查问，可是走到半路Holmes突然想起那天是Watson的生日，那时他们刚刚确定关系不过几月，同居后他还从未在意过这些事情，这次他不想再错过，想着第二天再去看笔录也可以，没想到他这一离开就出了事，当天的那名小探员是新来的，也是第一次能跟着Holmes出来办案，紧张之下竟被那名证人给跑了，刚跑出一个街角就被迎面疾驶过来的马车撞翻在地。  
事后调查发现他涉嫌非法买卖，因此不肯去警局才会中途逃跑，虽后证明这只是误会，他的确是交易一些珍稀皮货和草药的商人，在伦敦却被批准开放了，而那个可怜的男人却从此变成了残废，他被马车碾断了两条腿。  
半年多来这件事一直被Holmes压在心底，偶尔想起总是感到懊悔，他仍旧记得那天在医院里，一个年轻的妇人哭着跑进来抱着她的丈夫撕心裂肺的模样，她身上还穿着护士服，他也记得那双眼睛，冷冰冰的，带着恨意的，漂亮极了的深绿色瞳孔……  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
女人怒视了他一会儿，却随即想到了什么，宛然一笑，手上的力道松了下来。  
“噢，Holmes先生，我知道你要说什么——‘你可以恨我，但为什么要伤害无辜的人’，多么伟大的侦探先生，可是这回你错了，我可不是来为我那丈夫复仇的”Holmes注意到，说到她的丈夫时她眼中的恨意竟比方才更浓烈了几分。  
“不，Sansa女士，我早就知道凶手是你了，也知道你为什么要杀他们，包括我“  
女人转过头，不可思议地盯着他。  
那日他在一堆资料中看到了Sansa·Jaeger这个名字，那张有些模糊的黑白照片勾起了他的回忆，而更让他感到震惊的是上面分明写着的那些关于她的多方打探来的信息，上面写着她原本拥有恩爱和谐的夫妻生活，只要见过他们的人没有不羡慕的，可自从她的丈夫残废之后，一切都变了，先是她突然怀孕了，认识他们的人说他们结婚好几年从未见怀孕过，她高兴了好多天，然后有邻居说偶尔会看到一个陌生的高大男人出入她家，和她的丈夫一样是棕发，再之后她的肚子已经日渐鼓起来的时候却莫名其妙的流了产，自那以后年轻妇人的脸上再也没有出现过往日温柔的笑容，变得冷淡无比，没过多久她那丈夫就不见了踪影…  
“哦？所以你已经知道了一切，看来我还是小瞧了你的本事“她的目光重新变得狠厉“那你就应该明白，像他们…不，像你们这样的男人全部都该死，你们都是吃人的魔鬼，你们活该被千刀万剐！”  
Holmes有时候不得不承认共情能力是一种求之难得的感情，比如他无法想象一位本天真快乐的少女被骗婚，被骗代孕甚至这里面可能包含了强奸，她到底承受了多少难以想象的伤害？她本和每个妇人一样，怀着美好的期盼和满腔情意将终身托付给她的丈夫，而那过往缠绵悱恻的枕边人却从头到尾只肖想她的名分和子宫，最后还残忍地在她面前揭开真相，他明白这应是深切的悲痛和绝望，却无法做到设身处地的感知她的痛苦，他意识到人的悲喜大概从不共通，以至于此刻他脸上不经意间露出的怜悯在她眼里可能虚伪得令人作呕。  
“那天晚上他给我下了催情的药，我失去了意识，事后他抱着我不停地道歉，我以为…我以为他不能走路了，所以迫切的想要一个孩子，一个月后我就怀孕了，那是我第一次怀孕…”女人低着头不自觉地抚摸着自己平坦的小腹，缓缓地说道，她的神色难得柔和了下来，仿佛只是在说一件事不关己的事情“他在我肚子里一天天长大，大到我都能感受到他的心跳了，然后有一天我有些不舒服提前从医院回家，就看到他和那个男人在我们的卧室里忘情地接吻，你知道吗，他们的味道简直让我无比恶心，但最恶心的是我发现自己竟然记得那个味道，没错，就是那个晚上！他们在对我说补偿，哈哈哈哈哈，补偿？最后我从楼梯上摔了下去…你猜怎么样，医生说我再也不能生育了”她干脆咆哮起来，放声大笑，额前有一缕金发都散落了下来搭在脸颊上，在惨白的月光映衬下有种凄厉的美。  
“可是你知道吗，杀他的时候我才只切了他一块肉，他就哭喊着求饶啦，求我放过他，发誓他再也不爱那个男人了，你说可笑不可笑，所以我要杀光所有跟他们一样的人渣、懦夫，让你们生不如死，全都尝尝我遭受过的痛苦”  
Holmes张了张嘴，却发现或许能说出来的，终是些陈词滥调，不痛不痒的指责和质问甚至是自以为是的关心只会更加激怒她而已“其他人的尸体呢？”最终他只平静地问出这句话。  
“我全都拿去喂狗了，只有那一份留给了你，哦，如果你要问我丈夫的话…”她俯身靠近Holmes的耳边，艳丽的红唇轻启“他现在还在我的床下呢”  
Holmes还想要说些什么，却忽然呼吸微动，直直地望向她身后，墙角传出窸窸窣窣的声音，女人转过头去，这才发现Watson已经醒了，他慢慢睁开眼睛，周遭的情况令他一时有些迷茫，他看了看阴暗的房间，又低头看看自己，最后看到被绑在椅子上的…那是…Holmes？！旁边还站着一个身材娇小的金发妇人，他终于明白过来发生了什么，淡蓝色的瞳孔立刻缩紧，拼命地扭动身体，涨红了脸想要喊出声来，眼睛里满是担忧和急切。  
女人轻笑了两声，似乎很满意他的反应“既然观众已经醒来了，那我们就开始今晚的好戏吧”说完她就把椅子拖到了墙边，解开绑在上面的绳索，把他推到墙上再用绳子挂在钉子上，正对着Watson所在的墙角，这时Holmes才知道为何她已经将他绑在了椅子上还要把他的手脚都单独绑起来，然后他看到女人优雅地戴上了一双手套，准备好一切后，她从裙子里掏出了一把手术刀，锋利的刀刃在灯光下闪着阴冷的银光。  
Watson当然猜到她想要干什么了，只是他被束缚得动弹不得，他瞪红了眼睛，用力拿肩膀撞向背后的墙壁，嘴巴被布条绑着不停发出‘唔唔’的声音，几乎要急出泪来。  
女人显得更加兴奋，她已经等不及想看这对声名显赫不知廉耻的狗男男露出绝望惊惧的表情哭着求饶的样子了，但事情却没有如她所料，只见Holmes只是一言不发地望着他的恋人，眼中尽是些她看不懂的情绪，而Watson跟他对视了许久后，竟也放弃了挣扎与叫喊，脸上露出淡然从容的表情。  
“你们什么意思？！你难道不怕吗，我会把你做成和你看到的一模一样的标本放进画框，任谁也找不到，还是说，堂堂伦敦首屈一指的侦探先生，这么轻易就认命了？”她有些气急败坏地将刀抵在他的脖子上，手不受控制地压下去，很快就有鲜血汩汩地渗出来，Holmes不躲不闪，注视着她的眼睛，深绿色的瞳孔如同碎裂的宝石，明明嘴上说着残忍至极的话，眼底却浮现出破碎的悲哀，Holmes终是摇了摇头，慢慢开口道  
“死有什么可怕，我只是怕他太过爱我，可当他了解我的信念之后，我的死亡也就不能带给他任何恐惧了，Sansa女士，你完全可以将所有的尸体都处理得干干净净，那样或许我们永远都找不到你，可你却寄给了我，其实，你心里很希望我能阻止你吧，你虽然杀了你丈夫，可还一直把他放在你的床底下，你恨他骗你，但你更无法接受的是你还爱着他吧…”  
“你闭嘴！！！我怎么可能爱他，我恨他！我恨不得他死一千次，一万次！”女人突然发疯般地吼道，狠狠地瞪着他，目眦欲裂“我已经不想再听你废话了，我现在就要把你的舌头割下来！”说着举起刀就要捅下来，刀身反射出的银白月光刺得他下意识闭上了眼睛，然后他就听到撞门而入的响动，然后是密集的脚步声  
“Sansa·Jaeger，你已经被逮捕了，立刻放下手中的凶器！”  
熟悉的声音，Holmes长长地松了一口气，终是赶上了，

“所以这都是你和Lestrade探长计划好的，你们这几天一直就在商量这个？”回到公寓后Watson立刻帮Holmes处理了伤口，然后让他坐在沙发上帮他按摩着手脚被勒出的伤痕，一边揉一边听Holmes给他解释一切，听罢之后他面无表情地问道，今晚发生的事情还让他惊魂未定，Holmes当然听出了他隐忍的怒意。  
是的，那天在警局看到Sansa·Jaeger的资料后他就全然明白了，也知道她的下一个目标很可能就是他和Watson，但因为当时她已经躲了起来，而且还有几具尸体没有找到，所以他们不敢打草惊蛇，于是他就计划装作每天仍在忙于破案，自己做诱饵去引她主动出现大概是最简单快速的方法，Lestrade探长曾提出过会派人24小时在他们公寓周围严加保护，但被他拒绝了，只让他们在方圆一条街外暗中查探，因此他也不敢确定如果Sansa·Jaeger真的绑架了他们，Lestrade探长能不能及时赶到，幸运的是他赌成功了。  
“Watson，你都知道…”  
Holmes以为只要自己表现得足够自然Watson就看不出来，可当他讲完这些后Watson却没有丝毫惊讶，他就知道其实他早就察觉出什么了，事实上Watson从没有告诉他，他了解他每一个细小的举动，从中判断出他当下的心思，从很早以前开始就是。  
“Holmes，你不信任我，可如果你不信任我，那时候又为什么用那种眼神看我”  
话落他就感觉到Holmes的身体僵了僵，Watson不敢去回忆，当他看到那把刀抵上Holmes的脖颈时，前所未有的恐惧吞噬了他，而就在他几乎要绝望的时候，Holmes朝他这边望了一眼，那一眼中饱含了坚定、爱意、安抚、坦然和从容，那一刻莫名的，Watson忽然就不觉得害怕了。  
他扔掉手上的药膏，将Holmes拉过来坐在他腿上，用力抱住他，把头深深埋进他的胸膛里，近乎贪婪地吸着他身上的味道，手迫不及待地撩开他的上衣，粗鲁地抚摸他的身体，指尖捻起他的乳粒重重挤压。  
“喂，Watson…”Holmes没想到他这么急就要…呼吸慌乱地推搡着他的脑袋“等一下，你难道没有什么其他想问的了吗？”  
“当然有，不过我们先办这个”Watson头也不抬地答道，一只手正在准备拉下他的裤子了。  
“Watson，停…”  
“Holmes，别再惹怒我了，如果你知道我爱你，就该知道我现在很生气”话落Watson就把他的脑袋拉下来堵上了那双唇，他已经不想再听这个男人喋喋不休了。  
被堵上嘴巴的下一秒他的裤子就被扯了下去，Watson用力揉搓着他的囊袋和软趴趴的性器，没一会儿就让它充血站了起来，惹得Holmes喘息不已，他的另一只手探向一翕一合的后穴，那里正主动分泌出淫液，他十分满意地拍了拍，这次他没有在穴后多做停留，直接插进了两根手指，未经充分扩张的撕裂感痛得Holmes惊呼着头向后仰去，嘴角还勾出一丝银丝。  
“Watson，慢点…”他从没见过这样粗暴的Watson，过往他们的无数次性爱中，他总是温柔的，而此刻，Holmes清楚地感受着他的怒火和情欲。  
在熟门熟路的找到他体内的敏感后，他增加到了三根手指，然后只是草草抽插搅弄了一番，就立刻抽了出去，Holmes被他只用手指就操得动了情，甫一离开就不自觉扭动着屁股去找，Watson握住他的腰胯，掏出自己早就硬得发疼的阴茎，稍稍将他抱起一点，对准收缩的穴口，毫不怜惜地插了进去。  
“啊！——”这一下几乎捅进了一大半，即使有肠液的润滑还是又紧又涨，Watson感觉到他的大腿根都因为痛而细密的发抖，但Watson还是掐着他的腰，继续将自己塞进去，直到全部没入。  
没有给他喘息的机会就又是一记用力顶弄，几乎抵到了那紧闭的宫口，抓着他手臂的指甲挠出了几道血痕，Watson现在觉得，有时候他们也需要一点疼痛的性爱，这样才能更真实的感知彼此的火热的温度，最重要的是，能让身上的人深刻地感受到他超乎一切的渴望，他对他的爱早就无可救药更不可动摇，无论是惨淡的鲜血还是阴冷的恶意，或许他该反省为何Holmes的第一反应是恐惧和隐瞒，或许是这个omega平日的强大、冷静和洒脱，让他忽略了他其实也有敏感和脆弱，或许他该生气，气他的不信任，气他任意将自己置身险境，或许他又该感到高兴，为着自己成为他唯一的软肋，但此刻，他只想要纯粹地、狠狠地占有他，不讲道理的将自己深深埋进他的身体里，让他再不能胡思乱想。  
Holmes被操弄的上下颠簸起来，只能堪堪抱住他的脖颈保持平衡，却不想这样就像主动将胸口送到了Watson嘴边，果然被他一口咬住左边挺立的乳粒，牙齿啃噬轻拉再用舌尖挤压舔弄，噬骨的酥麻感顺着他的脊背直窜头顶，Watson使劲揉弄着他的屁股，用力掰开然后狠狠向下压，让粗长的阴茎一次次破开柔嫩的肉穴操到更深处，臀肉不停落在囊袋上发出响亮又淫靡的‘啪啪’声。  
“嗯…啊…Watson…轻…受不了了…”  
任何时候都游刃有余的大侦探哪怕在床上的呻吟声也总是甜腻诱人的，从未像现在这样，饱含着被欲望俘虏的嘶哑，几近崩溃的欲望几乎要从唇齿中溢出来，他甚至在不知不觉中就泄了一次，他不自觉的把手放在小腹上，感觉那根在他屁股里肆虐的肉棒像是要顶破他的肚皮了，然后下意识的往下游移，想要抚弄再次硬起来的性器，Watson眼疾手快的拍开他的手，‘啪’的一声打在他的臀瓣上。  
“你怎么敢，怎么敢…”alpha的喘息声无比粗重，宽大的手掌一下下击打在他已经被揉得发红的屁股上，每打一下便更深的肏进去。  
“啊…我错了…我不碰了…Watson…好棒，再…深一点…”  
Watson当然不是指这个，Holmes也不是在为此道歉，他们都心知肚明这是一种惩罚，‘你怎么敢不告诉我’‘你怎么敢轻易拿自己做赌注’‘你怎么敢让我看着你去死’‘你怎么敢不相信我对你的爱’……他永远不会真的说出这些质问，但他们的心灵相通让他不必言明。  
抽插越来越激烈，他们不知道换了多少种姿势，从沙发滚到床上，Holmes感觉到他的穴口已经变得红肿，但仿佛被开发出了某种性癖，明明是夹杂着疼痛的性爱，却令Holmes欲罢不能，最后Watson用力挺动腰肢捅开他脆弱的宫口，低吼着将滚烫的精液倾数浇灌在他的内壁上，他们顾不得淫乱粘腻的身体，紧紧地拥在一起，像是抱住失而复得的珍宝。  
当太阳再次升起，或许等待他们的仍是数不清的未知的险境，Watson却从未有一刻如今夜这般感到幸运，因为他知道，已经不再有任何人可以从他们这里夺走任何东西。

 

番外：  
Watson最近感到有些头疼，自从上次他在怒极之下他们进行了一次疼痛性爱之后，Holmes似乎就有点喜欢上了这个，却又不好意思开口似的，竟会偶尔看着他曾经买过的那些散鞭之类的道具若有所思，虽然上次他们的确很激烈也很爽，每每想起Watson都觉得气血上涌，但他总是舍不得让Holmes受伤的。  
就这样又过了一段时间，Watson终于忍不住，在又一次缠绵之后，在帮Holmes清洗身体的时候，他坐在浴缸里，拥背后抱住他，犹豫着开了口“Holmes…那个，你如果真的喜欢那些小道具的话，我们也可以再试试…”  
“这么说你同意啦”本来还慵懒地靠在他怀里的男人立刻转过身来，惊喜地看着他，Watson没想到他竟期待到了这种程度，他视死如归地点了点头，上帝，他真的不是抖S啊…  
“我也正想跟你说呢，上次的体验很棒，我想那些东西应该不只是给omega用的吧，所以你也应该尝试一下，只有我一个人爽到的话那岂不是不公平…”  
等会儿…Watson越听越不对劲“等下，Holmes，你是说，你想用在我身上？”  
“对啊，我已经感受过了，也不能亏待了你嘛”还没意识到alpha眼底逐渐浮现出怒火的大侦探眨巴着眼睛一脸单纯无辜地说道。  
“…………”  
很好，Watson一把将他从浴缸里捞出来扔到了床上，他现在觉得或许他也有成为一个抖S的潜质了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps：虽然不重要，但还是说一下，本篇凶手的名字珊莎·耶格尔，‘珊莎’是取自《权力的游戏》中的珊莎·史塔克，耶格尔取自《进击的巨人》艾伦·耶格尔  
> 没什么联系也没什么具体的寓意，只是刚好想到了...


End file.
